


Rush Me

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interfacing injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes having a big partner can mean you have to take things slow or suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Me

“Not so fast-” Magnus held onto Rodimus’ little hands as he watched the prime sit down on his spike. Like always, Rodimus was eager and in a hurry, which unsettled Magnus slightly. Even with all the foreplay, the fit inside Rodimus’ valve was always tight, sometimes it seemed a little too tight but Rodimus never protested beyond a few uncomfortable grunts.

        Usually, Magnus would keep one hand on Rodimus’ hip, squeezing when he felt Rodimus was moving a little too quickly. It was obvious he was afraid of hurting the little Prime, but Rodimus always assured him it felt wonderful. He had this funny way of sticking his glossa out when he looked down at his valve, split in half as Magnus’ spike inched inside of him. It usually took a few minutes to get half way, Magnus never allowed Rodimus to drop down all at once, and for the most part the hot rod listened.

        “Oh frag that’s good.” Rodimus looked down, licking his lips and exhaling a hot breath as another inch of Magnus’ spike worked its way into him. Her blinked glossy optics, tilting his head back and clenching his valve the best he could. His vents sputtered as a thick wave of pleasure spread throughout his groin, rolling up to his spike which twitched and swelled in reaction. “Keep going.” With a shaky hand, Rodimus pressed two servos against his outer node, rubbing quick circles for only a few seconds until the sensation was too much and he paused.

        “Feel good?” Rubbing the tips of his servos into Rodimus’ spinal strut, Magnus managed a small smile as Rodimus nodded and groaned. “Good.” He slid his hand up higher, rubbing the space between Rodimus’ spoiler. He liked the face Rodimus would make whenever his spoiler was touched.

        Resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, Rodimus just let Magnus lift and drop him. It was slow and steady like always, and after a while Rodimus felt Magnus’ spike press up against the back of his valve.

        “Oh frag, Mags.” Spoiler flicking upwards, Rodimus hid his face into Magnus’ neck. “Keep going.” His valve fluttered, his first overload building progressively faster now. “Just a little deeper, please Mags.” Magnus listened, pushing Rodimus down a little harder and feeling his hot breath spilt over his neck when he groaned a little harder. His soft please started sturdy, losing strength with each new deep thrust until he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

        “Oh Primus, here it comes-” Pulling Rodimus close, Magnus hugged him through his overload, keeping him from jerking too far out of place. His own spike throbbed as he listened to the soft blissful cries Rodimus emitted. They were sort of muffled, as Rodimus’ frame lurched upwards into his neck, crying into the thick cables. As the high of overload died down, he would kiss at the cables and slide back down Magnus’ frame until his cheek came to rest on his cool chestplate.

        “Mags-” Licking his dry lips and kissing under Magnus’ chin, Rodimus sat back and looked up. “Can we try going a little faster today?” Already he could see the hesitation on Magnus’ face. “Please?” It had always been that slow pace, which was nice on its own but every once in awhile Rodimus did desire to rock the berth. Magnus had always refused, simply based off the fact even at their slow pace he could feel Rodimus’ valve strain. Plenty of times he had heard Rodimus whimper when he entered too abruptly, and even small whimpers unsettled him.

        “Rodimus you know I-” He paused, seeing Rodimus’ spoiler had perked up and those beautiful blue optics brighten with hope. “Rodimus… ” Leaning down to press their foreheads together, Magnus took a deep breath.

        Hooking an arm around Rodimus’ back, Magnus slowly lean forwards and laid Rodimus down on his back. He pulled his arm out from under him and felt his spark flutter a bit at the excited look Rodimus was giving him.

        He felt Rodimus spread his legs apart a little wider, giving his hips a little more room to maneuver as he withdrew about half of his spike, and then gently thrust back in.

        “Oh Mags~” Rodimus purred, his spoiler twitching upwards underneath him. The pace was as slow as before, as Magnus was just trying to test the waters before finally giving Rodimus what he wants. “Mhm~” His pronged feet spread apart as Magnus pushed his hips flush against his. His spike pushed the, already terribly swollen valve lips further apart, and Rodimus shivered under him in delight.

        “I’m going to move a little faster now.” He waited for Rodimus to nod and then withdrew his spike to start a faster pace. It rocked Rodimus slightly, causing his legs to bounce freely at Magnus’ sides. Everything was okay, and everything felt wonderful.

“Oh Mags, oh Mags, keep going.” Rodimus mewled louder and louder with each new hard pump Magnus pushed into him. “Keep going.” Moving even faster, Magnus locked their lips together and held Rodimus close as he began to really drill into him.

“F-Frag, Mags!” Raking his servos down Magnus’ back, Rodimus screamed out in pure delight. He had wanted this for so long, and it had felt better than he had ever imagined it could. All that time going at a snail’s pace was all well and good but this was mind blowing. Magnus felt like he was going deeper than he had ever before, lighting up all kinds of little sensor nodes Rodimus hadn’t even known he had had until now. Waves of thick pleasure rolled up his hips and he grunted hard into Magnus’ neck, feeling his overload rearing up quickly.

“Mags I… I’m gonna overload. I-” The tone of his vocalizer rose higher and higher before suddenly cutting off. A loud hiccup and Rodimus wailed into Magnus’ neck as his valve contracted and squeezed the still pumping spike.

Magnus hunkered down a little more, keeping up his quick pace as Rodimus jerked under him. He could feel something hot splatter on his underbelly and didn’t need to look down to know Rodimus’ spike was just coating him in transfluid.

“M-Mags!” Each thrust into his overloading valve was to die for, or so he thought until there was a sudden sharp pain that radiated through his groin and down his right leg. “Ah?!” Rodimus furrowed his brows, confused, that didn’t feel so good, nor did the next thrust. It stung and burned, and only got worse with each thrust until it was so bad Rodimus struggled to get his vocalizer to function. It was only making it worse as each moment he couldn’t say anything was another painful thrust Magnus was putting into him.

Why now? It had all been going so well, what happened? Why was it hurting now?

“Mags-” Rodimus’ voice cracked as he was unsure. “Mags something is-” Frame jerking, Rodimus felt an even sharper jolt of pain sliced through him and make him sob out. “Stop! Stop!” Rodimus pressed his hands against the heavy chest, trying to get Magnus to sit up. “Stop!” Magnus stopped thrusting, sitting up to look down at his hotrod who was drenched in sweat. He was heaving, his optics watering up as his valve radiated in agony.

Optics fearfully wandering further down Rodimus’ heaving frame, Magnus’ vents sputtered at the sight of bright pink energon splattered between orange thighs.

“Primus.” He pulled his hips back a bit, stopped abruptly when Rodimus sobbed out and dug his servos into his arms.

“Stop! Mags- ah- Stop!”

“I have to pull out Rodimus!” He could feel Rodimus’ servos leaving dents in his arm plating, desperate to keep him in place. His spark shattered each inch he pulled out, hearing those awful cries of pain from his little Prime until finally he was free and a hot flow of energon pulled under his aft. “Oh Primus, no.” Panic bubbled up into his intake as he tried very carefully to lift Rodimus. “I have to get you to Ratchet!” As delicate as he was, Rodimus still cried out in pain against him.  “I’m so sorry, Rodimus. I’m so sorry.”

Rushing out of the hab, Magnus nearly bounded down the hall towards the medical bay. The sliding doors didn’t open for him fast enough and he squeezed himself and Rodimus through the best he could.

“Ratchet!” Magnus wailed, startling both Ratchet and First Aid who were just around the corner. “Ratchet, I need help!” Pacing the front lobby, Magnus caught a bit of red in the corner of his vision field and turned to face First Aid.

“Oh my-“ First Aid didn’t get to finish as Ratchet came up behind him and bumped into him. The two of them stared at Magnus, Rodimus in his arms bridal style, energon streaming down his midsection as Rodimus continued to bleed out.

“Get a bed ready.” Ratchet snapped at First Aid and then rushed to Magnus. “What happened?” Calm and collected like always, Ratchet moved over to Magnus and motioned for him to bring Rodimus down for him to see.

“We were,” He paused, “interfacing and something went wrong. He’s bleeding badly. Please Ratchet I-” His intake ran dry and he tried to shake his head clear, failing at it. He lowered Rodimus and spread the Prime’s legs a bit, instantly feeling guilty about it when Rodimus tried to stifle a cry of pain.

Ratchet leaned in, doing his best to evaluate the outside of his valve. It looked alright, despite the obvious swelling from both arousal and the beating it no doubt just took from Magnus’ own groin.

“Well, the outside looks alright.” Ratchet moved aside as First Aid came around the corner with a berth. “Set him down, we’ll take care of him.” As instructed, Magnus set his little Prime down and watched Ratchet wheel him away into a side exam room. More than anything he wanted to follow and stay by Rodimus’ side but First Aid stepped in front of him when he tried to move forwards.

“Don’t worry, Ratchet is going to take good care of him, he’ll be alright.” A comforting hand was placed on Magnus’ shoulder. “You can wait here if you like. Also, here,” First Aid handed Magnus a towel, “for your frame.” With that, First aid turned and went around the corner to assist Ratchet, leaving Magnus to stand in the middle of the lobby just looking at his hands.

Rodimus’ energon had dried on his armor by now, and with shaking hands he tried to wipe it away. Slowly he scrubbed, feeling guiltier the more he washed off. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It shouldn’t have happened. Why couldn’t he have had more self control?

Shaking his head, Magnus squeezed the stained towel and let his head sink low in shame.

 

* * *

 

 

“Magnus.” Someone touched his shoulder, firm but gentle servos shaking him a bit. “Magnus?” He looked up, seeing Ratchet staring down at him. How long had he been sitting there, had he fallen asleep or just lost himself in thought?

“Is he okay?” Clearing his vocalizer, Magnus stood up. “Please, is he okay?” He watched Ratchet put his hands up in gesture to tell him to relax.

“He’s going to be fine.” Ratchet felt a hot blast of air bump into him as Magnus exhaled harshly, relieved. “His valve lining had been lacerated, deep cut, but not that long. A bit of cleaning up and a mesh patch and he will good as new in a few days.”

“I can’t believe this happened… I should have been more careful; I _told_ him it was a bad idea. I told him” Hiding his face in his hands again, Magnus just shook his head, disappointed in himself. “I never wanted to hurt him.”

“Listen, Magnus, this is a lot more common than you think, especially with this kind of size difference among partners. Rodimus’ valve could handle the strain of the stretch up until the point he overloaded. I’m guessing that when his valve contracted it became a little too tight and one of the ribs of your spike caught the mesh just right and tore it. Accidents happen.” Wanting to disagree, Magnus nodded to the medic anyway. Still, guilt swelled and radiated through his chest, causing his spark to ache terribly. That awful cry Rodimus had made, him begging him to stop, the amount of energon that was between his legs, all caused by him.

“Can I see him?” Even as he towered over Ratchet, he never had felt so small in all his life. He pulled at his servos anxiously as Ratchet nodded and turned around, waving him on to follow him down the hall.

“You can take him back to your hab if you want. The patch should hold just fine as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid for a few days. Plus as of right now he’s swimming in a cocktail of painkillers, so he is a little out of it.” Leading Magnus into the exam room, Ratchet stopped at a door and opened it.

There, in the center of the room laid Rodimus, optics half lit and glossy as he stared up blankly. He didn’t seem to notice Magnus right away, at least not until he felt that big hand sliding into his own little one and squeezing. He could feel Rodimus try to squeeze back but his grip was weak.

“Mags?” Rodimus turned to look at Magnus, who, to him, looked more like a big blue and white blob with a very obvious frown.

“I’m sorry, Roddy.” Sliding his thumb over Rodimus’ knuckles, Magnus lifted the little hand and kissed it all over. He couldn’t kiss it enough, couldn’t apologize enough for what he had done.

“Why? I feel _so_ good right now. Like so _so_ good. ” A crooked smile and an attempt at a laugh before Rodimus’ optics flickered and dimmed as he struggled to stay awake.

“Let’s get you someplace to rest.” Gently, Magnus slid his arms under Rodimus’ frame and with the help of Ratchet put one of Rodimus’ arms around the back of his neck so he could hold on while being carried bridal style once more.

“If you need anything more, let me know.” Ratchet walked them to the door, opening it for Magnus and watching him walk down the hall.

"I'm so tired." Having a hard time keeping his head up, Rodimus just let it come to rest on Magnus' shoulder. He sighed and just stroked the back of Magnus' neck the best he could with heavy servos.

"I know you are." Giving the Prime a quick cuddle, Magnus rounded the corner and entered his hab. Heading right for the berth, Magnus paused and felt his tank turn as there was a stain from Rodimus' energon. Quickly, Magnus tore the sheets off and spread clean new ones down. Next, he laid Rodimus down and made sure he was comfortable until getting down and laying with him. He pulled Rodimus onto his side and pulled them together chest to chest

"Don't look so sad, Mags." In a drunken stupor, Rodimus reached up and patted the sides of Magnus' cheeks. His cheeks were still flushed red from him crying, but he maintained this oddly cute drunk smile.

Taking Rodimus' little hand into his own, Magnus pressed it harder into his cheek and just took it in. He was aware Rodimus was staring at him, optics heavy as the need for rest was weighing heavy on him.

"Sleep, you need your rest." Pulling Rodimus' hand away from his cheek, he kissed his knuckles and then tucked it between them.

"Mm'k." Cuddling against Magnus, Rodimus' spoiler sagged and he smiled, perfectly content. "I love you Mags." He almost didn't hear Rodimus, as he was mumbling, letting weight of sleep sink him into darkness.

Unable to sleep, Magnus just watched Rodimus sleep against him, occasionally rubbing his back and spoiler until he looked down to Rodimus' panel. Even though it wasn't there, he could still see all of the energon he had spilled. How it splattered across those thighs and dripped down all over the sheets, leaving that stain from earlier.

As much as he didn't want too he remembered Rodimus shaking in his arms, clinging to him and begging him to stop. The shrill cry that Rodimus let out that shot right through his spark. Never again, never again did he want to hear that. Never again did he want to be the cause.

 

* * *

 

 

It only took a few days for Rodimus to be back on his feet, perhaps it was because he was so young that he was a quick healer. Regardless, Magnus had tried to avoid Rodimus’ recent advances to interface again. He had managed to keep Rodimus at bay for a week, and then another, but by the third Rodimus was getting really persistent.

"Mags please come on, it was just an accident. It won't happen again. We don't have to go that fast anymore; Ratchet told me how it happened. We can be careful." He begged and even had his hands clasped together as he leaned over Magnus’ desk, covering all his reports with his chest.

Before the begging, he had walked in and wiggled his hips in an attempt to woo the big mech, but instead he had kept working. In reality he should have realized ignoring Rodimus wasn't really the best way to solve the situation as the hot rod was self conscious and his efforts would only pursue harder.

"I said no." He didn't look up at the little prime, just trying to continue his work the best he could. He knew as hard as he wished that Rodimus would just go away and drop the subject, he wouldn't.

"But it's been weeks! I'm all healed! Ratchet gave me a clean bill of health, good as new!"

"Rodimus." Pulling at one of the data pads under Rodimus' chest, Magnus let out a low growl. "I said no." He yanked the data pad out, scattering several papers and other data pads all over the floor and himself.

"Mags-"

"I said no, Rodimus!" Slamming his fist down on the end of his desk, it sank a bit into the wood, sending a few splinters all over the place. It startled the hot rod and he stepped back, spoiler dropping in instant submission. He stepped back again when Magnus reared up from his chair and stormed over to him, bumping their chests together and looming over him.

"Do you want me to hurt you again? Is that what you want? Huh Rodimus? Do you want me to make you scream again? Is that what you want?" He was shouting now, right down at Rodimus who shrank into himself under him. "Why couldn't you just listen to me? I said no the first time! I told you it would hurt you, and you still pushed for it. Why can't you ever just listen to m-" Coolant welled in the corner of Rodimus' optics, threatening to spill over as Magnus stopped abruptly. What the hell was he doing?

Whirling around before Magnus could yell anymore, Rodimus rushed from the room, transforming and zooming down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

He was surprised Rodimus' hab wasn't locked, and he was surprised Rodimus was actually in his hab when he entered.

"Roddy." Magnus' voice was low, calm and collected. "Roddy." He moved into the hab, catching the golden glisten from Rodimus' spoiler as it dropped downwards.

The Prime lay on his side, back to Magnus as he entered the room and made his way over to the side of the berth. He reached out to touch Rodimus but his hand paused an inch from the hot rod’s hip.

"I'm sorry. Rodimus I..." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry Rodimus I didn't mean to blow up like that." Rodimus didn't move, nor even make a sound while Magnus spoke. "Rodimus, please, at least look at me." He let his hand come to rest on Rodimus' shoulder, gently rolling him over and helping him sit up.

His cheeks were flushed, upset, as he had a right to be. He didn't look up at Magnus, until he felt a thick servo under his chin pushing his face up.

"I'm sorry Rodimus. I'm so sorry. I'm scared to... interface again with you. I can hear that cry you made, every day since that night. I don't ever want to hear it come out of you again. I don't ever want to see you in pain because of me." He watched Rodimus sniffle, wrinkling his nose as it was stuffed. "I just need time. I do love you Rodimus. I do. Just the thought of hurting you again, ruins me. I need time to... put myself back together again. Interfacing while feeling like this... I just can't." There was a short silence between them before Magnus leaned in and kissed Rodimus right on the forehead. "Can you forgive me?"

"Can you-" Rodimus started, swallowing hard as a knot had formed in his intake, "-lay with me a while, at least?" His optics brightened a bit, hopeful. In his attempt to avoid Rodimus’ advances to interface, Magnus had even refused Rodimus' offers to snuggle. More so because he had thought it would escalate to something else, but as of right now he saw how much of a mistake it was so deny Rodimus even that.

"Of course. As long as you want." Another kiss on his forehead, then his cheek, Magnus laid down next to Rodimus, letting him cuddle close.  He could feel Rodimus' little kisses on his chest plate and finally his warm cheek pressing against the cool metal. This is good, this is what he should have been doing.

"I'm sorry too..." Speaking softly, Rodimus reached down between them and laced his servos together with Magnus'.


End file.
